Marro
Marro and related races The Marro race in the Heroscape Universe are formed into hive-like structures ruled by a “Hivelord”. Under the Hivelord are the Warlord Caste and serving under them is the Warrior Caste. The Drone Caste is on the bottom, only the trained Wulsinu animals ranking lower. While Marro do have a spoken language, their chittering tongue is undecipherable to outsiders, but their primary method of communication is telepathy, which every species can hear in their own language inside their head. However powerful Marro can use their telepathy to alter minds, making “allies” of former enemies. Marro are asexual and reproduce via a natural method of being grown out of the Marro Hive, some are able to clone by themselves, most easily in water. Marro gun technology is organic in nature and highly advanced, taking its energy from a small plasma charged ball attached to the bottom of the weapon, sometimes taking its energy from an out side source (such as swamp water). This, coupled with their telepathic powers makes them a force to be reckoned with. They are perhaps the most powerful and sinister race in the Heroscape Universe. Marro Sets Master Set: Rise of the Valkyire Ne-Gok-Sa Marro Warlord wielding sword technobionically forged into his right hand and and a spike type thing also forged to his left hand It is little wonder that the most vicious warlord from the planet Marro aligned himself with Utgar, the most vicious Valkyrie General. Bloodthirsty, brutal, and single-mindedly obsessed in his quest for power, Ne-Gok-Sa is never unprepared for battle; his head, arms and shoulders are implanted with permanent armor, his right hand technobionically forged into a lethal weapon. But Ne-Gok-Sa's most fearsome power is invisible, insidious, and impossible to resist: it is the power of mind control. With this extraordinary gift that is wasted on wickedness, Ne-Gok-Sa enslaves the minds of followers and foes alike. Though the strange chittering of his native language is foreign to Valhallans, Ne-Gok-Sa gives orders telepathically, in the native tongues of his captors. Marro Warriors Marro Warriors wielding plasma guns Steely skeletal frames distinguish these savage predators. Mind-shackled by Ne-Gok-Sa, Marro Warriors have no thoughts or will of their own. On the battlefield they are unpredictable, wild and intimidating: they advance quickly with single-minded intent, firing furiously and for long distances with their plasma blasters. Perhaps the most powerful weapon in the Marros' arsenal is their eerie ability to clone themselves. Standing quite still for several minutes, they then literally divide in half to become two separate and fully functioning selves. The Marros clone most easily in water, but they seem to be able to do so anywhere. Utgar’s Rage Me-Burq-Sa Marro Warlord riding a horse and wielding a plasma rifle staff The viciousness of Ne-Gok-Sa could only be matched by one soulless warlord, Me-Burq-Sa. This leader commands attention as he rides in on top of this Marro horse whose skeletal body brings grimace to even the toughest soldiers in battle. Me-Burq-Sa carries a powerful plasma blaster at his side, although with his presence and daunting stare, he almost has no need for it. His stare is so powerful that sometimes his enemies cannot even muster the strength to defend themselves against his relentless attack. As with all Marro creatures Me-Burq-Sa is unpredictable on the battlefield, the only way to know his next move is to understand his bloodthirsty drive and undeniable need for power. He charges into battles at an earth shattering pace, unstoppable by most adversaries. He attempted to overthrow the Hivelord but was thwarted by Ne-Gok-Sa and striped of much of his defense. Marro Drones Marro Drones wielding bladed staffs Within the Marro Hive, Drones are the lowest breed, nearly mindless but with great savagery. Capable of little independent thought, the Drones respond to the commands of higher caste Marro to move and fight. They are not trusted with advanced weaponry but are given the most primal of slicing weapons. At times they respond to the neural commands of their superiors and fight as a coherent unit. Many times only part of the Drone Squad responds while the rest stand by, unaware of anything. Orm’s Return: Su-Bak-Na Marro Hivelord riding a dragon and wielding a staff This Marro Hivelord's command of the battlefield is supreme. His mere presence on the field inspires even mindless Marro drones to become bolder and more effective. Mounted on his skeletal dragon, Su-Bak-Na can survey his surroundings in an instant and fly to wherever his daunting presence is required. There is no way to understand this Marro¹s devious behavior. He may be inclined to stand back and control the field from the rear, or swoop into battle, obliterating all that stand in his way. Jandar's Oath Marrden Hounds Large skeletal wolf like creatures Wild and diseased, these large skeletal hunters look horrid. They hunt in a wild pack, and their movement can range from slow and deliberate, to fast and ferocious if they detect your scent. On Marr, they were and still are used as the first assault troops for the Marro Army. Even scarier is their ability to inflict all living things with the deadly Marro Plague. Just being near them can be enough to cause instant damage. Only Soulborgs and other Wulsinu are immune to this plague. Ne-Gok-Sa especially likes the Marrden Hounds; he often travels with a pack of them. Dawn of Darkness Kee-Mo-Shi Marro Warwitch wielding a staff From out of the swamps of Durgeth, the Marro witch climbs. She has died, and been reborn, three times now. Kee-Mo-Shi has found immortality! Her Drones recovered a set of emerald amulets, stolen from a caravan sent out by the Archkyrie Ullar. The amulets contained a great magical force, a magic Kee-Mo-Shi tainted for her own use. She has imbued the amulets of Ullar with the power of a dark telepathic art the Marro call Mind Shackle. One of the set of three amulets was destroyed by Sgt. Drake Alexander when he rescued a mind-shackled Raelin from Kee-Mo-Shi's grasp. A high-ranking official of Utgar¹s army always wears another. That official is tasked with the duty of coming here to Durgeth, and returning Kee-Mo-Shi¹s consciousness, hidden within the amulet, to the Marro Hive so that she can be reborn if ever she falls in battle. The location of the final amulet remains hidden. Kee-Mo-Shi may even now hold the mind of one seemingly loyal Jandarian in her grasp. Master Set: Swarm of the Marro Tor-Kul-Na Marro Hivelord riding a giant humanoid and wielding a staff In the depths of the uncharted swamp, giant predators hunt and devour each other in a never-ending cycle of life and death. Those deadly giants stampede in terror, catching the scent of the Marro Hivelord, Tor-Kul-Na, silently searching the misty layers of undergrowth. The Hivelord leader rides on the back of a formidable-looking, giant Marro, a lesser Marro mentally controlled by Tor-Kul-Na. Moving at monstrous speeds, Tor-Kul-Na routinely and ruthlessly orders its mount to crush enemies. The attacking Marro, normally mindless servants, suddenly become clever and even more deadly as the Hivelord mentally orders them to mass attack enemy troops. In the heat of battle, as the giant Marro rips and slashes its way through the enemy, the awesome power of the giant Marro reveals itself. As the enemy thinks that victory over Tor-Kul-Na is imminent, the giant Marro rises up and begins eating the Marrden Nagrubs that have been gathering. Enemies watch, dazed and filled with new fear, as the wounds on the giant Marro instantly heal. Marro Stingers Marro Infantry wielding long alien laser rifles (“Krack Kaw, Krack Kaw, Krack Kaw!!!” These strange sounds fill the Ticalla Jungle long before anyone sees the deadly monsters making the chilling noises. Through the undergrowth of the jungle one sees Marro carrying unusually large heavy weapons. Horror has a new name, as the Marro heavy weapons reveal themselves to be living creatures in the hands of the lesser Marro. “Krack Kaw” is the sound of the fire lightning coming from the metallic mouths of their weapons. The Marro power their weapons with their own life force, sometimes a little too much of it.) Marro Drudge Marro Tunnellers wielding alien pistols A strange sizzling sound fills the Ticalla Jungle, and an acid stench fills the already scent-filled swamp. In the distance, a new type of lesser Marro fires its two pistols. Upon closer look, there are fleshy veins flowing from the body of the Marro Drudge to the creature’s pistols. Its target is one of the giant wasps that inhabit the rivers and lakes of the jungle. Giant globs of deep purple goo rocket out of each pistol. Nasty smells of strong acid fill the air, the wings of the wasp dissolve in the acid shots, and the massive creature falls to the ground from the Drudge attack. If its attack wasn’t enough, the Drudge are very dangerous in swamp water. They seem to emerge out of the Swamp Water from nowhere. There are rumors that areas of the uncharted swamp are filled with nothing but submerged Marro Drudge waiting to attack. Marrden Nagrubs Small dog like creatures The Marrden Nagrubs are not of the race of Marro, but so often appear with them on the field of battle that they are always associated with them in the minds of their enemies. Appearing to be some type of deadly massive hound, they are fierce monsters showing even fiercer loyalty to their Marro Hivelord master. Jungle thatches, swampy marshes, and mountain cliff faces seem to be no barrier to a running Marrden Nagrub as it moves swiftly over the most difficult levels of terrain. Ferocious fighting creatures, they show no sign of leaving a battle once the combat begins. In the thick of the deadliest fighting, the giant Marro often takes up one of the Nagrubs and eats it and the huge tears on the Hivelord’s body heal before its enemy’s horror-filled stares. Marro Hive Living Marro hive Rising up from uncharted swamp, the Marro Hive appears to be a unique feature of the terrain. It isn’t until champions come very close to the living walls of the Hive that they hear it gurgle with life and see its walls erupt with hatching Marro, fully mature and ready to do battle. From a distance, the Hive appears like an odd arrangement of dinosauric bones, green pulsing muscle tissue, and strange bubbling masses of fleshy eggs. But battle erupting around the Hive reveals that this creature is far from a passive nest: It thinks and attacks with a will of its own. The Hive shows its vast intelligence as it speaks telepathically to the lesser Marro, calling them to do its will. This brutal combination of creating and commanding the lesser Marro drives fear straight into the hearts of its enemies. Defenders of Kinsland Grok Riders Stats are available on Heroscapers.com Aquilla's Alliance Wo-Sa-Ga Stats are available on Heroscapers.com List of Marro ranks This is a list of Marro ranks, starting with the highest. •Hivelord, Hive •Warlord, Warwitch •Warrior, Hunter, Stinger •Drone, Guard List of "Heroes" *Marro Hive (Hive) *Su-Bak-Na (Hivelord) *Tor-Kul-Na (Hivelord) *Wo-Sa-Ga (Hivelord) *Kee-Mo-Shi (Warwitch) *Me-Burq-Sa (Warlord) *Ne-Gok-Sa (Warlord) List of "Squads" *Marro Warriors (Warriors) *Marro Stingers (Stingers) *Grok Riders (Hunters) *Marro Drudge (Hunters) *Marro Drones (Drones) *Marrden Hounds (Hunters) *Category:Species (Guards) General Strategy The Maro are an army heavily based on rolling the 20-sided-die. There is a hero (Su-Bak-Na) that boosts die rolls for Marro units. They are also based on swarm units bonding with a powerful hero and replenishable numbers. The Marro Hive can revie fallen drones, stingers, and drudges. The marro ranged units are short-ranged and are meant to surround and engage enemy figures. Their only melee squad is the Marro Drones, which are meant to engage enemy figures while heroes or Marro Stingers do the dirty work. Marro Stingers are the staple ranged unit, with Marro Drudges as a swamp water specific ranged unit. The Grok Riders are the heavy calvalry, with drones as light infantry. The Marro Warriors are a staple ranged squad, but since unique, may onble be drafted once in an army. Marro Nagrubs and Marrden Hounds are support healers and light calvalry, respectively. (NOTE: Some information may be taken from Wikipedia; all information inside the entire Wikia community is shared, copyrighting is not abused in this article.) Category:Species Category:Utgar Category:Marro